Death By Love
by Zehraa
Summary: It's a good book! About crime and romance. Read it pleaseeee! :


Jane-The End

I was running late again, Peter was going to kill me. I picked up my papers and I ran towards the car. The traffic on the road was close to deadly. Cars were rushing to get their deadlines done and most of them were rushing home. I took a right and saw my building and ran upstairs. Mr. Edwards was waiting for me. I rushed into his office.

"Sir, I'm sorry, im here" I said breathlessly.

"Yes you should be sorry I was waiting five hours for you to be here. Where were you at Daniel's house?"

I stared at him shocked.

"Peter," I whispered, "Let's not talk about this".

"Why NOT!" he yelled getting up. Peter grabbed my hand and yanked me up. I gave a small shriek and looked around to see if anyone saw. There was absolutely no one around. There was a loud noise above us but Peter didn't notice.

"You listen to me!" he yelled in my face, "You told me you left him. How could you."

His grip on my shoulders began to tighten and it was hurting.

"Stop your hurting me" I said looking him straight in the eyes. Peter let go my shoulders and pushed me back into the chair. I gave a small snob and slid of the chair.

"Peter, Daniel is my husband; I can't be with you anymore. You're the one I have to leave. This relationship was wrong."

"Hell yeah it was wrong!" Peter screamed even louder. His blue eyes tightening and his jaw was hard. "You will leave him, I love you".

I suddenly felt sympathetic towards Peter. I stood up and Peter sat down on his chair. I leaned down and softy kissed his lips. He looked up at me and smiled. I didn't return the smile, "Peter…it's over".

Rage filled Peter; he got up and slapped me. I landed against the cupboard. I hit my head violently and I was dazed. I heard footsteps coming in. Looking up to see a masked figure. He lifted up his arm. Before I could scream my life drifted away. . . .

Daniel- Findings

She still wasn't home. It was 8:30 and still no sign of her. She was at work till 6:00 but now, she's not here.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Sarah looked up at me, tugging on my shirt. She looked so cute.

I picked her up my arms and kissed her cheek.

"Nothing is wrong darling" I said and tapped my finger on her nose"; she gave a little giggle, "Just waiting for mommy to come home".

"I wanna go down now" Sarah told me. I gently put her down and she walked to the T.V and tried getting the remote from the cabinet. I walked over and put on her favourite channel, Disney. I walked past the kitchen and into the hall where my room was. Loud pop music was playing.

"Robbie turn that down" I yelled as I banged on the door.

Robbie opened the door and nodded; he walked over to his massive stereo and turned it down. His behavior was changing so much. He was polite, attentive and courteous. Now he was lazy, grouchy and inattentive.

"Robbie, please, please clean your room up" I asked.

"Kay, not how I'm busy" Robbie replied looking at his computer and typing again.

"An assignment?" I asked. Walking into Robbie's room he didn't seem that bad. Everything was in order except the clothes and pieces of paper on the floor.

"Yeah, for the group business activity" he replied dryly.

"I'll leave you to it then" I said.

I walked out of his room and I could hear the music increasing again. I sighed and went into my room and closed the door. I sat on the bed and folded my arms. I stared at the family portrait of us. We took it just last year. Robbie was 18 and Sarah was 4. Just as I was about to leave the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Good evening sir, may I talk to Mr. Starling?"_

"Yes that's me".

"_Sir I have some terrible news I am Constable John Cipper…we have just found a body."_

"Body? What body!" Whose body could it be…?

The man on the phone sighed.

"_Your wife sir I'm afraid was found shot and immediately died, it would really help if…_

The mans voice drifted away as I dropped the phone. My world was spinning. Jane, no not my Jane. Not her. Please no. I couldn't have her gone.

"Noooo!" I yelled. I started snobbing and I got up and kicked the wall and did any damage I could to it.

"Dad! Stop" Robbie's voice came but I didn't listen. I kept punching the wall and my fists were covered in blood. Robbie ran up to me and grabbed me from back I violently tried to shake him off but his grip was stronger than mine. He pulled me away from the wall and sat me on the bed.

Sarah walked in and I turned around so she wouldn't see the blood.

"Sarah do you want to watch a movie?" Robbie asked. He didn't need an answer; he picked Sarah and took her to the TV room. In seconds Robbie came back with a first aid kit and locked the door. He came and sat down besides me.

"Dad what is wrong" he asked. I threw myself into Robbie's arm and snobbed. I never cried in my life.

"She's gone, she's gone" I snobbed into his shoulder. Robbie gently pushed me back. It looked like he was the adult and I was the child.

"Jane, she's gone" I whispered. Robbie took seconds to understand. He hugged me and we cried together. As Robbie bandaged my wounds. I explained what happened on the phone.

"Dad I swear to you. I'm going to find the murderer and kill him" Robbie told me.

"Robbie before we do anything we have to go to the Police Station" Robbie nodded and we walked to Sarah explaining that mummy was going on a long, long holiday.

Robbie-Investigation

Dad and Sarah were in the back seat and I was driving. Dad was shaken up to drive. After bashing himself up I didn't want him having a car accident. The reason he beat himself was that my mother Jane Starling was found shot dead. Dad completely lost it. I silently drove to the Police Station. We were there in 10 minutes away. Dad got out without a sound and walked in. I took out Sarah and she stared up at me.

"Robb-eee" Sarah said my name and stretched it 3 seconds more than needed, "Where are we?"

"Were going to visit police" I said and smiled. But the smile soon ended. I took her hand and we walked in.

"Good evening I'm Constable John Cipper" John said. He shook my hand.

"Hey I'm Robbie" I said .He was a really tall guy and man was he built. His grip on my fingers was painful but I didn't say anything. This was just a sort of greeting guys do to each other, that hey im stronger than you.

"My daughter Zayna can take care of your sister" The Constable said to me. Zayna came and took Sarah and smiled to her. She walked away with Sarah into the other room.

"Now lets talk about your wife's murder" The Constable said.

"Okay" Dad replied in a soft whisper.

"Exactly when was the last time you had contact with her"

"It was 6:00 o'clock when I called her and she was at work, I tried again but her cell was off". Dad replied.

"Okay," John's voice was deep in thought", "Did she ever act suspicious at home?" Constable John asked. This time the question was directed at me.

"Nope, perfectly normal," I said, "Wait are you saying she was up to something?"

"Well your mother was co-executer of a very large company, all could be at stake" Constable replied.

"Mum was never like that. She never had anything to hide. She was caring and she would never let anything to happen to any of us. This is no accident agreed but what's the motive? What's the point? She did everything for me" I relised I was talking to myself more than I was to the Constable.

Dad looked proud to see his son having so much love for his wife

"Who else was there when she was at work?" Constable John asked. Dad's face turned fierce and full of hatred.

"Peter, Peter Edwards" Dad replied stiffly.

"He must have done it. He had to".

"Are you saying you have a suspect" John asked.

"I know I have a suspect, Constable and I will get the best damned detective to figure it out". Peter Edwards is my mum's boss or well was. He was always a jerk to my dad but too over nice to my mum. Dad knew that John had a crush on my mum and was really bothered by it. They nearly got divorced for a period of time since Dad was in so much doubt. At the end Mum said nothing was going on and thank god he believed her or else me and Sarah would have been separated or something like that.

The Constable asked to be excused and I went back to the other room to get Sarah. She was with the girl called Zayna. Sarah was having the time of her life. Zayna was a pro. Sarah had millions of toys lying on the floor. Games, dolls, action figures, stuffed toys and crayons were all scattered on the floor. Zayna was sitting on a chair reading a book, occasionally looking up to see what Sarah was doing. Zayna got up and sat down next to Sarah, both not noticing me standing. Sarah passed a makeup kit to Zayna and smiled. Zayna immediately got the message and started applying makeup on Sarah.

"Sarah, honey, it's time to go now" I called to Sarah. Sarah and Zayna both got up. Sarah gave Zayna kiss and hugged her tightly. Sarah ran to me and I picked her up.

"Thanks" I said to Zayna putting on the best smile I could. She smiled back and said "No problem, I was actually wondering since you guys are looking for your Mum's killer.." She grimaced, "I could maybe take care of Sarah?"

"Sure, anytime" I said. Zayna said bye to me and I really didn't want to leave. To admit it she was really hot. I just stared at Zayna.

"Ah hem" a voice said.

"Ahh!" I jumped forward with Sarah in my arms. Constable John was giving me a death and I walked out of the Station. Dad walked out with me and I put Sarah in her chair.

"Robbie let's go home" Dad said. I nodded and we sat in the car.

_Mum was running towards me really fast. I was trying to get out of there but it wasn't working. She was too fast for me; she grabbed me from the waist and yanked me up._

"_Hahah got you silly billy" Mum laughed. She put right side down and ticked my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing._

"_Can we play ball now?" I asked._

"_Sure buba I'll throw you catch" She said smiling back at me. Mum ran back and threw me the ball I caught it with my hand and threw it back. Mum and I did this for the past hour, after getting hungry she set out a picnic and took put food._

_Mum passed me a sandwich and a soft drink._

"_Yuk! Mum I hate Fanta I want coke" I whined._

"_Robbie, no coke its bad for your teeth" Mum replied. _

"_NO! I want COKE!" I said getting up. I stomped my feet around and started crying. Mum grabbed me and sat me down on her lap. She said soothing words to me and I soon fell asleep. I woke up but didn't say a word or open my eyes because I could here a strange voice._

"_Jane you have to come for dinner, I am completely free on Saturday" the Voice said._

"_Peter I can't, Daniel might get suspicious and I want to spend some time with my kids" Mum replied to the man called Peter._

"_Your spending time with your kid right now" he replied. He was so mean to her I didn't like him._

"_Look like come on Saturday okay, but in the morning not in the night". Mum said_

"_Okay, see you later, I love you" said Peter._

"_I love you too" Mum replied._

I woke up shocked to have remember this memory from when I was a child. I never remembered this in my life and I didn't even know I had witnessed this. I ran towards my Dad's room and slammed the door open. Dad was sleeping to, he was slightly snoring. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him.

"Dad, dad wake up".

Dad's eyes opened and he got up disoriented. He yawned and stretched his arms.

"What's the time?" He asked.

"Good morning Dad, it's 9:00 o'clock right now" I replied. Dad got out of bed and he stood up.

"What's wrong Rob?" Dad asked.

"Dad, do you remember when Constable John asked me if Mum ever acted suspicious or was up t something?" I can't believe I was doubting my own loving mother.

"Yes," Dad said unsure, "Why?"

"Dad I had a dream, or a flashback of a memory of Mum and me at the Park and I had fallen asleep. Then I woke up but I didn't open my eyes I kept pretending to go to sleep, but Peter came," I said.

"What? What did he say" Dad asked.

"He asked if he could have dinner with mum. He said I love you to her and she said it back to him. Dad I think Mum had an affair with Peter.

Zayna-Worries

Papa was not in a good mood. His new investigation was really pissing him off. For the reasons that One, there was not an investigation starting and Two that the victim's son was really cute and I was kind of crushing on him.

"Dad, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Right now sweetie, I have to start looking for a detective. The Starlings are really depending on me."

"Umm, Papa do you mind if I go to their house today?" I asked. I closed my eyes and bit my lips. Fingers crossed.

"Why"? He asked. I turned around to see Papa was staring at me like a total idiot. I rolled my eyes and said "Dad its to baby sit Sarah, you know the little girl.

"Did they ask you to baby sit for them?" Papa asked. I quickly turned around and took a deep breathe, I wasn't good at lying.

"Yep"I said picking up my piece of toast. It was nice and warm and I loved peanut butter.

"Okay you can go at 10" he said.

"Thanks Papa, are you going now".

"Yeah, okay I'm off darling" He walked towards me and kissed my forehead. I waited for his car to leave and ran towards my room. I had to look for a pretty top but not to over done. I found a cute poker dotted cardigan, black and white. I wore a black singlet and then on top, paired it with jeans and blue accessories. I grabbed my keys and went to catch the bus. It was arriving in ten minutes so I might as well finish my book. I was reading to my favourite chapter when the Hero saves his girlfriend from an evil ex and my phone started ringing.

"_Hello?" I asked._

"_Hey baby" Dad's voice said._

"_Yeah Papa what's up? I asked._

"_Look I need you tell the Starlings some things so can you right it done?" _

"_Sure, one sec, but why can't you talk to them? I asked._

"_Sweetheart I could but I have a lot to do and its just easier if you do it". He replied. _

_Dad told me the things I needed to right done and explaining them. It felt more like an assignment then passing knowledge. Half the things Dad told me where shocking and plain ugly. The details on the death and the clue, Dad also found a pretty good detective but he was pricy. On the other hand the Starlings were supposed to be rich so it was all good. _

_My bus arrived and I got on it. There house was only a few blocks away from ours but I still couldn't be bothered walking. _

_I spotted the house number 32 and knocked on the door. A lot of yelling was going on and the door was already opened._

"_Jane did not have an affair!" Yelled Mr. Starling, I could hear the desperate pleading that he was doing to himself._

"_But Dad I was there! I remember it now, I don't know why I didn't remember it before but its true and I am not freaking making this up" Robbie replied._

_I walked in and knocked on the wall they both looked up and Mr. Starlings face went red._

"_Were talking about this later" Robbie said fiercely. He looked at me and smiled. _

"_Zayna, welcome to our lover-ly home", he said winking at me, Oh my god! He was flirting with me! I was so surprised after all he was going through he still had enough time to impress and girl. _

"_Zayna?"_

"_Oh, Hey sorry, thanks, I was just lost in my own thoughts" I replied, "Before I take care of Sarah my Dad wanted me to tell you some information they have found out about your Wife's murder, and some clues as well. My dad also needs you Mr. Starling to go to the Police Station at 5."_

"_Sure thing sweetheart, go ahead and call me Daniel." he said._

"_Sure…Daniel" I said smirking. They smiled so happy all as a funny little family. But the cold truth was that they were just having a fight and someone from their family had just been murdered. The cold truth was that their lives were destroyed; the cold truth was that they wanted revenge and to do it fast._

"_Is there a place where we could go…, like separate room, this information is pretty…" I swallowed quickly, "It's pretty ugly". _

_Robbie nodded and started walking towards this hall passed their kitchen. Their kitchen was pretty neat. Well their whole house was massive though it was one story house. I pulled out the notes I had to read to Robbie and Daniel and I was seriously freaking out._

_Its just like public speaking, its just like public speaking. Breathe. In. Out._

_Robbie kept walking until the end came. He opened a door and you could tell it was Daniel and Jane's room. There was a king seized bed with a cute bed covering of black and white. The walls were a nice grey cream colour with an intricate design of swirls on some areas. On the left there was a walk in closet and next to that a en suite. Robbie was about to open a door inside the room before something caught his eye. I looked up to see what he was looking at and saw a wedding photo of them. Daniel holding Jane in his arm and looking down at her with lovely eyes, he looked so young. Jane was holding a bouquet and looking away smiling, obviously shy. Her dress was absolutely beautiful and a blue ribbon tied around it. I guess you get something blue or borrowed. A tear dropped from my eye._

_I felt a hand tugging on my wrist and looked up to see Robbie._

"_Come on" he said gently._

_Robbie walked into the small room with a study desk and a laptop. Daniel followed and we sat around the table on the side. I placed my bag on the ground and took out the notes I made. I took a deep breath. _

"_Okay, now before I begin please let me warn you that the following may shock you and it will definitely disturb you." I turned to Daniel, "You mustn't get angry and you have to stay in control, can you do that for me?"_

_Daniel looked up and his eyes were so sad. It pained me to see them. He nodded and took a deep and long sigh._

"_Okay, now when Jane left from work place and went to where her boss was there a lot of blood was lost. That tells us that about 7:00 she was shot due to the amount she lost. The janitor found her body about 8:45." I looked down to see the rest of my notes and tried to make it less painful for them as possible, " There were also injury's on her head, a deep cut and bruises on the left side of her shoulder. She was maybe assaulted before the killer put the gun on her. But the facts we didn't know was when the janitor found her hand was burnt and a letter was put into her throat". _

_I swallowed as I heard Robbie and Daniel gasp._

"_In…in her throat…how…shove" Daniel kept stammering and Robbie grabbed his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

"_They cut her throat open and closed the letter in" I said and closed my eyes to the gruesome act._

_Daniel closed his eyes and started whispering to himself. _

"_The thing it is that she didn't feel it, she's in a better place Dad," Robbie said. Daniel nodded and walked out of the room. Robbie got up and followed and I did the same. _

"_Dad, where are you going?" Robbie asked._

"_To find that bastard who killed my wife" Daniel stiffly replied and walked towards the car._

Daniel-Apprehension

How was it possible for someone to be that gruesome and foul? How could someone be so ugly and hating? I drove to the Station shaking, what had they found out about my Janie. Walking into the Station Constable John was waiting for me with a strange man next to him. The man had a small tattoo right underneath his eye on his left cheek looking like this, Ж, it was large and black. He was wearing a coat and black jeans.

"Daniel, this is your detective, Xavier Nazar." John said to me.

"What are your qualifications" I asked dryly.

"Sir, I have solved in my life 7,890 cases. I started learning forensics in about the age of 7. I had a bachelor degree in science, English and commerce. My smallest assignment was to find the murderer of the French President's wife and My biggest was to travel around the world and follow and man who killed an average of 90 people a day. I also"-

"Okay you're hired" I said interrupting him.

"I thought so" he said back smirking.

"Alright then gentlemen, now before we begin, we should start by-"

"Who was there at the time your wife was alive?" Xavier interrupted. I stared at his arrogance.

"She went to visit her boss, Peter Edwards, he was probably the last one to see her before she…she died." I said sadly.

"Then we shall visit him obviously" Xavier said with a role of his eyes. He walked outside of the Police Station and I could hear honks of a car.

"Constable I know your choice is right but are you sure, him? He's a complete idiot." I said a bit unsure.

"Daniel please call me John from now on, but I tell you he might be a bit weird but he has an amazing knowledge.".

"Okay, let's go" I said with a sign and followed John out of the Station. My mouth fell open to see the car Xavier sat in. A black, shiny Aston Martin Vanquish was on the edge of the road. Xavier rolled down the windows and said "You guys can stare at my car later, we have a murder to solve". Xavier rolled up the window and John got into the car. I gave the car one last look and sat in.

The car had leather sitting and was sleek black. My thoughts were wondering. How could a an cocky, arrogant man afford a Vanquish.

"Ahem" A voice said.

"Hmm?" I said. I looked up to see John staring at me and Xavier looking at me from the mirror.

"What?"

"Well we were trying to get your attention but you were just day dreaming", Xavier replied, "So what were going to do is, that we will visit Peter and see what he has to say."

"Daniel where here" Someone said to me.

"What?" I said. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I gave a very long yawn and got up from the car, "Where are we?"

"We are at the Detention centre, that Peter has gotten a lawyer with him but he'll answer" Xavier answered. I walked with Xavier to the Place where they were interviewing Peter. I went to the room and saw the mirror which leads to the other room. I felt like one of the investigators from _NCIS. _Xavier walked in a sat down and through a file on the table.

"You recognize this room right?" Xavier asked. He didn't look at Peter and Peter remained sitting not doing anything.

"Well since you don't want to talk I guess you don't really care about what's her name again…Ahh Jane, yes. Well her husband always thought she was dumb and daft I guess you think that to". Xavier said to Peter. I was shocked, what the hell was he playing at?

"Of course not, Jane was a good co-worker" Peter replied softly.

"Yes, she was, now do you or do you not know this room?"

"Of course I bloody do! It's my office" Peter said angrily. He got up and pointed one finger at Xavier "I didn't kill her, I want to get out of this hell hole".

"When did I say you did, unless your owning up then that would be perfect". Xavier said smiling at Peter. His smile was taunting and intimidating.

Xavier took out a picture from his suitcase and they were pictures of my Janie. I got see because inside the room I was in they had cameras in all angles. Close-ups zoom-ins on the pictures and long shots.

"These injuries were found on Jane. She had multiple bruises along her left shoulder and had pieces of glass were found in her hair and on her clothes. She also had a bleeding lip cut with a sort of diamond. You were also the last on to see her before she died. Do you have any idea how she got these marks?" Xavier asked slowly and stared at Peter who wasn't looking up.

"Nope, have no idea, she was perfectly fine before I left" he answered. Xavier sighed and walked to where Peter was sitting.

"Before I let you go I want to tell you that you must never lie to a Detective because you are already a suspect and if u lie I can detect that straight away and if you do swear which in no means no idiot would do," he paused and gave Peter a look, "Once I find out the truth that person usually spends the rest of his life in misery, torture and dismay."

Peter looked away and looked back at Xavier.

"I am not lying, I don't know what happened to her and I demand that I be relised to go" he said firmly.

"Of course sir, you're free to go" Xavier said.

Peter got up and Xavier opened the door for him. Xavier walked into the room John and I were in and grabbed the tape that recorded the whole thing.

"Let's go home" Xavier said.

I didn't say anything and neither did John. We both silently followed Xavier into the car. Before I got in, Xavier grabbed my arm and handed me the keys. He smiled and tilted his head towards the car. I gave him a huge grin and sat in the driver's seat. I put the keys in and the engine roared to life. The ride home was amazing. So much control and skill was going to the car. It helped take my mind of things. I drove into the parking lot of the Police Station and walked out.

"Okay, Daniel go home and do whatever you want, but do not go to that Peter at means" Xavier told me fiercely. I nodded and walked towards my car and started driving towards Home.

Robbie-Happiness 

The day had gone pretty well, excluding the fact I discovered the way my mother died and how brutally someone harmed her even after her passing away. Zayna, the daughter of Constable John had come over to our house to take care of Sarah, my little sister. Instead of that Zayna had important information to tell us from her father who was too busy to do it himself.

Zayna had told us the basics and explained to Dad and me how things happened. Other than that Zayna and me had a pretty good time.

It was an easy way to forget my worries and pain and to live life again. Sarah watched T.V the whole day and didn't really miss Zayna cause she couldn't really remember her. I invited Zayna into my room and she definitely thought it was invading my privacy but I didn't have a problem with it.

"So what year are you in?" She asked me after we had a can of mother each.

"Half my last 2 months of year 12, what about you".

"I'm in year 11 but I seriously just wanna go back to year 9 or 10 when it was easier". She said with a sigh. Her fringe came to close to her eye and she got out a clip and pinned it up. She had like a birth mark which looked exactly like a love heart.

"Do you know your birth mark looks like a love heart?" I said without thinking. I shut my mouth and bit my tongue. _Idiot Robbie, complete idiot._ I could hear myself telling me this.

She laughed and it sounded so beautiful. "Yes, I know, it beats getting a tattoo" She replied.

I laughed as well, "Yes I guess that one use full thing for it".

"So how long has your Dad been in the Crime business?" I asked, making some conversation with her. Zayna looked around uneasy and looked like she was fidgeting with her hair.

"Zayna what's wrong?"

She took a deep sigh and a tear rolled down her eye. I got up and sat next to her. She looked up at me.

"I know what you're going through Robbie; I don't have a mother either. My Dad used to be a mechanic. He never really was interested in crime or serving justice. My mother came to visit my Dad at his work place one day. A man came and attacked my mum and tried to get her bag of her. Dad got up and tried helping Mum but she was shot and the man got away. From then on my Dad sworn he would do anything to protect anyone in help because he knew how it felt to stand their helpless." A tear rolled down Zayna eye and I put my arm over her shoulder. I gave her a small shoulder.

"What was her name?" I asked.

Zayna gave a small snob and whispered "Samantha".

I turned to face Zayna and I lifted her face up. "Look we both know what its like to lose our mothers and both have been shot. But this time I have the chance to find the killer thanks to your Dad and you should be so happy for your Dad that he has the skills to help people like me and my Dad. I know definitely that both our mothers are in a better place."

Zayna snobbed louder and placed her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head softly.

Zayna pushed back and looked up at me. She grabbed my face and softly kissed me and smiled. I got up and so did she. I kissed her one more time and we held hands and walked out.

"Kids you there" Dad's voice said suddenly.

"Oh!" Zayna hand flew to her chest and my chest stared beating really quickly.

"Dad where here, you scared us" Dad came and opened the door and immediately saw the sudden in Zayna and mine relationship. Dad saw our hands bound together and gave me a quick wink and walked off into the other room.

"Robbie I think I better be off, Dad is probably at home" Zayna told me. I saw she didn't want to go. I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss didn't end until you heard a "Ahem" from Dad.

Zayna broke apart from me and gave a small giggle. It was so cute. I hugged her goodbye and turned to Dad. "Dad we need to talk."

Dad came and followed me to study room. He told me about the Detective we got called Xavier and the stuff Dad told me he sounded like a tool. Dad had gone to a Dentition centre in a Vanquish! I was going to ask how the ride was but thought it would be better to ask what Peter said instead. Peter had denied that he had no idea how mum was hit before she died.

"Dad, we still need to talk about Mum having an affair." I said quickly and backed off a bit so I wouldn't get hit by Dad.

I could see the colour on his skin rising to a purplish red. He stomped up towards me and sighed.

"It's not true Robbie; I don't know why you doubt your mother" Dad replied in a soft tone but I could hear him still trying to calm himself down.

"Dad it's real, it makes sense perfectly, why won't you listen" I looked at Dad and he turned around, this time I lost it, "FREAKING HELL! Why won't you listen? She's dead, it's not going to matter to you if she had an affair or not, she's doesn't exist anymore!" I yelled.

Dad was shocked by my words and he started crying.

"Dad, Dad I'm sorry, please Dad I am" I said running towards him. He let out a small moan and sank to his knees.

"I can't, I can't do it anymore" he said.

"Believe me Dad, I would never lie to you, you know that. Please believe me, this is for the best. I know what I heard and there is significant evidence. She would always take her time coming home. You said she was devoted to her work then how come she always did work at home? Didn't you see the way Peter and Mum acted together? They always seemed to suddenly burst out laughing as if they were caught in doing something."

Dad looked up and I thought I saw a tear. He gave me a long meaningful look and opened his mouth to talk but looked down again.

"Your right, I've known it for a while now" He said finally after a long while. My mouth fell open.

"You knew…? Meaning you have seen them…why didn't you tell me?" I stared at Dad shocked and confused.

"I haven't actually seen them Robbie obviously but it was obviously the way they reacted amongst each other."

"Wow" That's all I good say. No wonder she's dead, she cheated on her husband and some one knew about it.

"Dad I'm going to call someone, stay tight and go take care of Sarah" I ordered gently.

Dad mumbled a "yes", and went to Sarah's room where she was playing with her dolls.

"Can I join in Sarah" I could hear Dad's voice say to Sarah. I could hear the smile in his voice and I was glad he was getting his mind of things.

"Sur-ee Daddy, but you can't have Sally, she's mine" Sarah replied.

I ran to my room and grabbed my phone. It was completely destroyed and I seriously needed and new one. It didn't help when every Saturday you play soccer, with your _phone. _

I dialed Zayna's number and waited for her to pick up.

"_Hello" _Zayna's voice said.

"Hey babe it's me Robbie, how are you?" I asked.

"_Robbie! .God im so happy you called. Im fine thank you, how are you?" _She asked softly. I could hear the excitement in her voice.

"I'm fine darl, I'm sorry but I really need to talk to your Dad".

"_Oh" _I could hear the disappointment. "_Wait, why do you need to talk to my Dad?"_ There was a long pause and Zayna didn't speak for a while.

"_Look it's only been a day or two, I don't want to marry you yet" _She said.

"What!" I said. I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Zayna I don't want to marry you silly I wanna talk to your Dad cause of the murder".

"_Ohh! Right. Here you go one sec". _I could hear her still talking. "_What the hell Zayna, marriage, idiot. Papa you there!"_

"_Hello?" _John's voice came.

"Hey Constable John, look I wanted to let you know that we have just figured out that my mum had an affair with Peter. We don't have evidence but I'm dead sure of it.

"_Dead…" _John muttered.

"Mhmm...Yeah so should you tell Xavier?" I asked.

"_Yeap, I'll call him and tell him, thanks for calling mate. One more thing just don't hurt my daughter or I will kill you". _

I gave a nervous laugh and said bye.

"_Hey its Zayna"._

"Hey babe I gotta go now, talk to later?" I wasn't sure when I was going to see her again but hopefully soon.

"_Yeah, sure. Bye I'll miss you" _Her was voice was trailing in the background. She seemed lost and hung up.

I walked over to Sarah's room. Dad and her were curled up on her couch watching _Princess and the Pauper_. I walked over to the couch and sat next to Sarah and she rested her head on my chest while Dad's hand was around Sarah's.

"Enjoying the movie" I asked.

"Yes Rob-bee" Sarah answered and Dad gave a smile. Maybe life could be bearable after a loved one died. There couldn't be a funeral for Mum because her body was being identified for any sort of substances. But we were still going to have a funeral. Not to long ago Dad called up Nan and Grandpa about Mum. They were upset a lot, but they couldn't come to America. They were in Puerto Rico.

If life was going to go on like this, might as well the best out of it even though it hurts. Life will just have to get slapped in the face and be told, hey I can survive this. The truth was life will consume all of us anytime Life wants to. If it was up to me everyone should die at the same time, so no one would have to bear the pain of a friend, family member or college dying.

If it was up to me I would kill my Mum.

Zayna-Drifting

Papa was running towards his phone urgently. I just hang up on Robbie after it only being at lease 4 hours we started going out. I didn't even know him but something about him made you wanna stay with him until he told you to go.

"Xavier, Jane had an affair with Peter supposedly, I need you to check it out. I don't know what else that can tie Peter to the crime then that" I heard Papa say.

I walked over to the room sick of hearing about deaths and murder and crime. I wanted to get away from it. I switched the T.V on and an Australian show was coming on, _**Blue water high**_or something like that. My head was spinning so much I felt like I was going to vomit.

Since Dad needed so much help I never had to study, though are schools were opening in two weeks.

All I could think about was my mother. My heart was hurting and just to hear one word from her mouth in person was my only dream. And like they said that follow your dreams, I just couldn't.

My eyes couldn't focus on the T.V since my eyes were watering up like hell. Tears came out and I started crying. I had to catch my breath a lot of times, Dad wasn't helping when he kept coming in my room every four seconds.

"Dad just go" I said.

"I-" he started but left the room when his phone started ringing. I could hear his loud footsteps running towards the kitchen cabinet.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey it's Xavier" Dad accidently pressed the button since I walked out and he didn't know what he was doing with his phone. Dad gave a shrug and talked into the phone.

"Yeah Xavier, what's wrong?" Dad's face looked worried he didn't want me listening to any of this, which was stupid since he told me that stuff that I had to tell Robbie and Daniel.

"Well we can finally read what it says in the letter found in Jane's throat. There was so much blood on it you couldn't make any sense out of it.

"So what does it say" Dad asked excited this was going somewhere.

"I'm afraid it isn't that excited John, it's more like a owning up speech but the person doesn't really tell who he is" Xavier said with a sigh.

"Any fingerprints?" Dad asked.

"Not any we have yet identified, there are but it seems it's been touched by a palm first."

"Should I come over then?" Dad asked another question, gosh he sucked at this job obviously he should go.

"No, I'm really busy and frankly you will get in the way" Xavier answered plainly. Ouch, harsh. Dad took it like a man and said "okay" in a 'happy' voice. Dad hangs up and I couldn't resist but laugh. Dad stared at me like a total idiot and joined in.

"He is some piece of work I swear." Dad told me.

"Hmm does that make since…anyways Dad can we go to the Movies or something, like spend time like a family. I am really bored no a days." I put on my most innocent voice I could, but Dad was used to it and immune to it.

"Not now baby I have a lot to do" He answered. I got to pissed off and stormed to my room. Why can't anyone be fun around here!

"Zayna I can't" he whined outside of my room.

"Get stuffed" I said and placed my head in my pillow anything else I might have added was muffled.

I was floating on a big fat gob stopper and jumping on it. It was colourful, it kept changing colours. My laughter was going into the distance. Suddenly a loud ringing tone was aloud and ringing.

"What?" I said.

Reality hit and I fell of my bed. My phone fell down with me and I caught it with my hand. My alarm was going off and it was 10 in the morning. I got up and changed out of my clothes I wore yesterday. I went to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. I seriously have to stop worrying, I had wrinkles! Or at least it looked like it.

"Dad where are you?" I yelled.

"Here darl, in the kitchen" Dad replied. I ran towards him and gave him a huge hug.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling.

"Sorry, I was being mean last night. But im all better now" I said back. Dad was still smiling, too much, why was he so happy?

"Dad why are you smiling so much?" I asked.

Dad kept smiling.

"Well, the case is solved." He said with a smirk.

"OH MY GOD!" I gave a loud scream and hugged Papa again, "This is amazing, so tell me". I said excitedly.

"I don't know anything; Xavier is going to tell us". Dad said with a grin.

"What?" I stared at him shocked, "But that's just…that's…ugh" Great another mystery.

"Fine but you better call Robbie and tell him". I said with a sigh.

Dad gave another laugh, "They already know" he said with a smile.

"They already know and where going to meet Xavier at Peter's office.

Xavier-Truth

I walked over to Peter Edwards's desk which hadn't been entered in the past two days. There was a huge amount of evidence that Peter had harmed Jane before she died. The minute Peter had left his room, Jane was murdered. I walked over to his chair and see nothing out of the ordinary. The chair in front had to be where Jane sat. There was a large cress on the chair, which was weird because she wasn't heavy. She must have been pushed onto the chair by force. Her skirt was also a tiny bit ripped from the bottom. I sat down on Jane's chair and slid of it. A sharp metal rim was hanging from the bottom on the chair. Her skirt must have slid of that.

I got up and walked towards the cupboard. There was a large amount of glass found in Jane's hair. The cupboard had fragments of glass falling from it. My eye caught a flash of red and I slowly took another step towards the cupboard. It had blood all over it. I turned around and looked up. There was a large dent along the wall.

"How the hell did someone go up there" I muttered.

My eye trailed along the dents made and my eyes shot up. I ran outside as fast as I could. The whole building had been closed for a week thanks to me and no one could enter it either.

I went through the exit and was near the Parking lot again. I walked slowly this time to enter the building. I went to the door and saw a same vent area. The screws were undone.

"Aha!" I said to my self.

I took out a torch from my car and I paced to the vent. I took of my shirt and shoes. I put my head in first and it wad relatively cool. I placed my hands inside and pushed. I slowly started crawling into the vent. As a went along the walls had stickers on them. I turned on the torch and they said Blake and Co. My mind reeled in why someone would place stickers along a wall. And then it hit me, what did Hansel and Gretel do when they were sure they would get lost, they left a trail of bed crumbs. This person kept the stickers on so that they wouldn't get lost coming back; stupid really, there was only two different ways you could go back.

I picked up one of the stickers and stuck it on my chest, so I wouldn't lose it. I kept going through and through and I could hear myself crawling. I kept going through and saw black paint smeared across one wall. I looked at it more closely and it was tar. What would tar be doing here? I picked the sticker of my chest and smelt it. It smelt exactly like the Tar did. I stuck the sticker back on my chest. There was a small cut made through the tunnel I was crawling through. I peeked through it and it was a perfect view of Peter's office. This person was waiting for Peter to leave and the exact moment.

I kept going through and their was a opening. I went through it and it was a room away from Peter's room.

"I can breathe again…"I muttered.

I picked up my phone and called John.

"_Hello?_" John answered.

"It's Xavier, okay I need you and the Starling family to meet me soon and bring _that _Peter along." I said, "One more thing what's Blake and Co?".

"_Blake and Co, it's a tar factory and they also make personalized stamps."_

"Hmm… can I come over and use your computer?" I asked.

"_Sure, come over now, meet you at the Station" John said and hang up._

I ran out the building and drove to the Station

"So what are you looking for?" John asked me.

"Shut up for a second" I replied. John gave a laugh and said "sure".

I went onto the internet and typed in Blake and Co. There site came up. I scrolled down not interested in what they could do for me. Something caught my eye.

_Founded by Blake Spencer and his late sister Mia Edwards. _Mia Edwards? Wasn't Peter's last name Edwards.

"Hey John I need your help come here" I called out.

John came and walked over to me, "What is it?"

"Is Peter married?" I asked

"He was a few years ago, but his wife died. The poor thing did suicide." My eyes went wider.

"What?" I said very loudly, "John the letter now!" I yelled. John looked scared and excited and ran to the other room where the note was.

He wore gloves and slowly took the letter out. He handed it to me.

I didn't waste time and opened it to read it again.

_Whoever reads this note, be warned. She died because she deserved it. She took away my life and took away love. She took away a reason to live. Hope these changes things for my love. Hope you have a great time for this was Death by Love._

"Yes we have read this a million times, no fingerprints." I nodded and looked more closely at the note. There was blood scattered around it.

"I didn't say anything but ran up to my Car and John followed.

"Okay, call The Starlings and tell them to meet me outside Jane's old office. You get Peter and I'll come later."

I didn't hear a reply but drove off to get Blake. I drove really fast and I didn't care about Police. I could see him in his car. I knew because on his site there were multiple pictures of him.

"Hey there" I said with a smile.

"What can I do to help you?" Blake said back.

"I have a spill in my factory, a few miles from here, I was wondering if you could help me with it."

"Umm…I'm a bit busy you know here" he replied.

"I'll give you extra" I said getting out my wallet and gave him a thousand dollars. His eyes widened.

"Let's get started" He said.

He got into my car and I went behind his. I walked over to my car and went in. I took the M7 and went down the road to where Jane's office was. Outside the Starlings were gathered and so was John and his daughter.

"What the hell is this?" Blake said getting out of the car. John ran up to him and out his gun up.

"Follow me sir" John said.

"Now sit" I said to Blake, Blake innocently sat on the bench and the rest were standing.

"Blake, what are you doing here" Peter asked shocked.

"I don't know" he replied rudely.

"Okay before I start everyone shut up" I said, "This man murdered Jane".

Gasps were all around the circle. Daniel was quiet and Robbie was waiting for what I had to say.

"What! This is preposterous I don't even know who this Jane is" he said eyeing Peter.

"But actually you do. Your sister Mia Edwards was the late wife of Peter wasn't she. She did suicide because she found out about Peter and Jane having an affair. You lost your sister and wanted revenge but not on Peter. You thought it was best to kill Jane and so you did. You used the vent when coming in so you could best see when Peter was going to leave. When Peter left you used a gun on her which is in the Factory, because you have a collection of guns their." Before he could ask how I knew I answered, "Your site has to much information. Then you slit her throat with this knife". I pulled out a knife from my back.

"I found this at the back of your car. After you killed Jane and put the note in you ran before the Janitor came back. Your black outfit was also used before at your factory at a Halloween Party, again your website."

"You sir are arrested for the murder of Jane Starling" John said violently picking up Blake and hand cuffing him.

Daniel ran towards to me and thanked me and hugged me. Robbie shook hands with me and thanked me a lot. As they celebrating I touched my tattoo and laughed. Loved that tattoo, never felt better after getting it. I looked up and smiled. My case was over…time to find a new one.

I walked to my car and drove off.

**Sarah-Epilogue**

**Life was so much better after you turn 16. Dad had never been better. He re-married mum's sister Layla who had hadn't been married, it had to be going good because they were excepting a new baby boy. **

**Robbie married to Zayna who was my best friend, but Robbie didn't appreciate that. My life was different when I was a child. My mother had been murdered by a cruel man, for the fact she was in a affair but all was better now. Peter now visits us regularly since he and Dad have surprisingly become good friends. **

**I got to high school and it's great. Sure on mother's day I take Layla but I still miss Mum. **

**If we ever watched a video of our family before Mum (Layla) would always leave us alone. Though dad said it was fine to watch with us, she preferred to be alone. **

**My life is pretty much perfect. I had an assignment on supernatural markings on beings that gave extra powers to someone. Dad believes in them saying he knew a person having a tattoo like those. His name was Xavier or something. Me, I didn't in such nonsense. The tattoo was supposed to bless your life in any way you wanted, so give you better powers at deduction and a great deal to attention but I didn't get it.**

**Hey who could with all the crazy things happening in the world?**


End file.
